Breath (Reboot): Episode 5
Breath (Reboot): Episode 5 '---' "No...please no..." A wounded stallion begged on his bed, with tears streaming down his face, and with a deep cut in his back left leg... I held a table leg... I got closer and raised the table leg... And brought it down... "NOOOOOO!" Was the last thing I heard before I woke up in my bed... --- I jump out of my bed as I escape the nightmare... I breathe deeply to calm myself...and I head for the bathroom... I stop by the sink and I look at the mirror... My eyes open wide as I shake my head and stare at what I never wished to see... My face covered in blood and brains... "Celestia, please no..." I hear a knock on my door... "Shit!" I cussed... I quickly washed my face, removing the blood and the brains, and I went to the door... And I am received with that blue pegasus again... "You still think you're funny?" "I find funny you discovered where I live, somehow..." "That's because I see everything from up above the sky!" "Wow...stalker..." She shifted her eyes at me... "...I know I'm beau-" "SHUT UP!" "My sensitive ears did not approve that..." "Oh my bad, mister Smart Mouth, do you want me to kiss them?" "Do you have an ear fetish? If so, no..." She gave me an angry look... "One of these days...I'll give you the perfect comeback!" "I'll be waiting anxiously..." "YOU JUST WAIT!" She said as she flew off to the hallway and downstairs... I shook my head and went outside... --- It was nine o' clock of the morning...I decided to spend my time reading the newspaper on the main lobby... But, as soon as I look at it... My jaw drops... --- 'ANOTHER PONY FOUND DEAD!' As if the poor mare found yesterday wasn't enough, this morning we find the corpse of Arthur Heartbeat, a doctor originated from Christingham. Arthur was found dead, in his bed, with a deep cut in his back left leg, which was actually strong enough to break the fibula. He also head a severe exposed wound in his head, which led to brain damage and blunt head trauma. However, what's more disturbing, is that Arthur's rectum was found bleeding, and with several drops of what seems to be semen in it. Similar to the mare found dead yesterday. The Royal Guard is investigating the DNA found in the semen. Unfortunately, we still have no results. --- I left the newspaper next to me... "Oh Celestia...what am I...?" I lean my head on my hooves. What I thought yesterday was correct... I killed two ponies and I never wanted to be a killer... Questions flew above my head... What was my past? Why is my cutie mark like that? Is it related to the past? Was I a killer? I felt like if someone was crushing my skull slowly with a screwdriver... I kept on thinking... Until I hear somepony at the door... "S-Skyblack?" It was that blue pegasus again... "I-I didn't mean to offend you!" "Suuuure..." "P-Please, accept my apologies...I-I didn't know you were that sensitive!" "You're lucky I'm not like this because of you..." "T-Then why are you sad?" "...It's...it's none of your business..." With the corner of my eye, I see RD, as I will call her for now on, bitting her lip and looking left and right... "F-Fine...I-I'm still sorry, a-and I won't do it again...E-Erm...BYE!" She flew off the lobby... I sigh for the last time and I look at the clock on the wall just above where the desk pony should be... High noon... I get up and I go outside, wondering what to do to distract myself... I decide to visit some element else other than just Applejack... Hold on...she forgot to introduce me to one last element... Twilight... I decide to go pay a visit to her myself... --- On my way to where she supposedly lived, I passed in front of that building made of sweets again. I wondered if I should know more about the crazy one that lives in there. After all, Applejack herself reccomended doing so... But, as soon as I turned around and took a step forward to her shop, I felt like if an elephant dropped from the sky and fell on me... "HI AGAIN!" My ears... "Hi..." "I'M PINKIE PIE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME? BECAUSE I DON'T RECALL SOMEPONY TELLING ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE SO FAMOUS AROUND HERE, YOU KNOW, OTHERWISE THERE WOULD BE TONS OF PONIES AROUND YOU ASKING FOR AUTOGRAPHS, BECAUSE EVERYPONY LOVES AUTOGRAPHS, EVEN I DO, I HAVE A COLLECTION OF THEM AND-" and she kept going, going and going...That's all I remember, and to this day, I'm actually quite impressed how I was able to remember of all of this... Anyway, Pinkie stopped at one point and boy, was it a pleasure to know that I have not gone deaf from that... "ANYWAY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" "Skyblack..." "SKYBLACK? IT COMBINES WITH YOUR COAT, BECAUSE YOUR COAT IS BLACK AS EQUESTRIA AT NIGHT! OH WAIT, THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE 'SKY' ON YOUR NAME, RIGHT?" "I-" "ANYWAY, I LOVED YOUR NAME!" "Thanks...?" She jumped off my back and I was able to breathe again... "ANYHOW, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY SOME DELICIOUS CANDY TODAY?" "First of all, I'm broke...second of all, I only came here to meet you..." She had this huge gasp that made think she suddenly choked on something... "I'M FLATTERED!" Suddenly, I get hugged like if I was a teddy bear...and I couldn't breathe yet again... "T-That's...really...nice..." When she let go of me, I gasped for air... "WHY ARE YOU HERE, THOUGH?" "Applejack said you would be a nice friend to talk to, I came here to see if that's true..." "OH, BUT OF COURSE IT'S TRUE! EVERYPONY IN THIS TOWN IS A FRIEND OF MINE, THEY LOVE ME!" "Okay..." "I DO VARIOUS THINGS TO AMUSE THEM! FROM CANDY TO SONGS! DO YOU WANNA HEAR ONE?" "No, tha-" "OKAY, HERE GOES ONE!" she cleared her throat and started to sing, "When I was a little filly and the sun was going dooooown..." I facehoofed and dragged it down my face... Suddenly, she stops singing... "OH HI, AJ!" "Howdy Pinkie, howdy Sky!" "Hi..." "So, Pinkie, can Ah have a word with Skyblack over here?" Applejack said as he dropped a hoof on my back... "BUT...HE'S MY NEWEST FRIEND!" "Ya can tawk to him later! He ain't goin' nowhere!" "BUT...okay..." Pinkie went back to her shop with her head down... I really kind of felt bad for her... "So, what's the problem, AJ?" "Huh? Nothin'!" "I thought you wanted to have a word with me..." "Oh, I just wanted to save ya from Pinkie's singin'!" "Oh..." "Well, why are ya here?" "You said Pinkie would be pure joy to talk to..." "Ah did? Oh, Ah did! Well, she kinda is...but I ain't sure yer like how she is..." "Why?" "Well...ummmm...The way ya are is...different..." "Different?" "Well, yer...yer don't seem to be easily amused, ya know? Yer don't seem to smile too often, and ya sound like...emotionless..." she looked away, "eeeerm...I hope ya didn't take any offense..." "I didn't..." "Oh, that's a relief!" she looked back at me smiled... I smirked... "Hey, ya smiled!" she giggled... "Well, that proves I know how to..." "Ah knew ya know how to smile, but, ya just don't smile often!" "Yeah...I don't know why, though...I guess I just don't have a strong sense of humor..." "Well, Ah have to go now, so...take care!" "See ya..." Applejack walked past me, and, then, I resumed to what I was doing in the first place... Going to Twilight's house... --- I ringed the doorbell and waited patiently... The door opened...but a small dragon opened it, and not the pony I wanted... "Who are you?" he asks... "I ask you the same..." "I am Spike, the Dragon! And you are...?" "Skyblack Graymane..." "Hey! I heard about you! You're the new stallion, correct?" "Yes...Now I want to be friends with all the Elements of Harmony, and I think there's only Twilight left..." "Well, she's not here now...she went shopping, I believe..." "And you stay here alone?" "Hey! Its not just because I am young I am not dangerous!" "Sure..." "So, I guard home and I do basically all the housekeeping!" "It sounds Twilight treats you like a slave..." "Kind of...but, atleast she still thinks of me like her own son..." I nodded... "Well, you can wait inside!" "If that won't bother you..." "No, it will not!" I nodded as I smiled... I stared at the shelves filled with so many books about magic and spells... I sat on the couch below the window and stared outside... And wondered what I will do next after meeting every single element... I waited. And waited... Suddenly, the door opens... "Oh, hi Flutters! Twilight is not here now, but you can wait!" Fluttershy trotted in and got a little surprised by my presence... "Hello..." I gave her some room... She took a step back... "I don't bite..." She nervously sat down next to me, looking away... I didn't pay much attention to her, and kept staring outside the window... "I-I-It's a b-beautiful d-day, no?" "Hmm?" As soon as I look to her, she covers her face... "What's wrong?" No answer... I raise my eyebrow, as usual... I shrug and I relax on the sofa, staring at the ceiling... "Its..." "Hmm?" "I...I am...I'm shy like this..." "Okay..." "W-What's your name again?" "Skyblack Graymane..." "P-Pleasure...m-mine's Fluttershy..." I nodded... "W-Why a-are you here?" "I decided to meet and befriend all the Elements of Harmony..." "A-Am I your friend, then?" "Of course!" "Y-Yay..." She let out one of the cutest smiles I've ever saw so far... I smirked... Somepony knocked on the door... Spike answered. "Hey Twilight! We got two visitors!" "Hi Spike! Who are them?" "Flutters and the new stallion!" "Oh, cool!" She noticed us... "Hey Flutters, and...?" "Skyblack..." "Graymane!" Fluttershy concluded, surprising me... "Hmm...I see you both already know eachother well..." I shrugged... "So, can I help you with anything, Sky?" "Not really...I just wanted to meet all the elements before doing anything else..." "Oh, that's pretty good idea! Did you already meet us all?" "Yep..." "Great! Now, maybe you should look someone to make a living of!" "What do you mean?" "Don't take me wrong but, erm...get a job, you know? You need bits if you don't want to end up as a homeless junkie!" "And what options I have?" "Plenty! From working as a dentist to helping Fluttershy take care of her animals!" Fluttershy gasped and blushed near me... I shrugged... "Maybe..." I took a quick look at the clock on the wall... Two o' clock... "Oh, I need to meet somepony...Care if I leave?" "Absolutely not! See you later!" "Hopefully..." I say as I get up and head to the door. And then, I went to the hospital and waited outside... --- One hour later, Autumn came out... "Autumn..." "Wha-OH! Hi Skyblack!" "Actually...can you just call me Sky for now on?" "Oh, but of course!" I nodded, "So...I received that letter of yours..." "Oh...I noticed..." She said looking away, "I-I'm sorry about it..." "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" "It's just...that...most patients I met were just...I just had to keep running door to door, attending various requests...Some that didn't even required much help and...I-I rarely received any thanks for my hard work or atleast a compliment, and if I took too long, I would get insulted and...y-you were one of the rare patients that didn't see me as an object..." "I'm listening..." "And the way you've been to me was so nice that...I just don't know what it is, there's something different in you..." I nodded... "I...It's just that my whole life was so hard that...I just don't know..." "I understand..." I say as I put a hoof on her shoulder... She, then, just immediately replies with a hug... I hear her sobbing... "T-Thank y-you...j-just thank you..." With my eyes, I notice some ponies looking at us, going like "Aaaaaw, how cute!". I feel a little embarassed by that... "So...is there anything I can do for you?" I ask... "N-No...I am already satisfied with you here..." I hear more "Aaaaaaww"s. I try to hide my nervous smile... "Actually...I-I think I should repay you..." "No...just the way you took care of me in the hospital is enough...don't worry about it..." I rub and pat her back... "So...what do you want to do since I'm here?" "I...I don't know...just with you being here, I'm already happy..." "Lunch?" "Y-Yeah...I'm kinda hungry..." "Then come...Applejack showed me a cool place..." --- Five minutes before her break was over, we came back to the hospital... "Sky, its been wonderful..." "You're welcome...I just came here to prove I didn't forget you..." "Like most patients do..." She gave me one last hug, squeezing me... "I hope we meet again soon..." "Likewise..." She let me go and went back inside the hospital... It was four o' clock... I think about what to do next to finish the day... "Maybe..." I think of going to that spa... "Nah...Ah, screw it, I'll visit this Fluttershy mare..." I took a step forwards and then stopped. "Hold on...But where does she live?" "I can help you with that!" A voice comes from above me... It was RD. "Oh...you..." "Look, I'm sorry for being so pissy, okay? I'm trying to be a friend now, so, take my offer or leave it..." I sighed... "Fine...where is she?" "I'll guide you there, just follow me!" --- After about an hour, we got there... "There!" "Thank y-" I was interrupted with RD suddenly landing in front of me... "May I just ask what's the buzz with her?" "What?" "Flutters is my friend, and I ain't letting a random pony talk to her..." "Then why did you accept bringing me here for the first place?" "Because I am trying to be your friend, but I'm not letting you reach her until I know why..." "That's very loyal..." "Cut the crap and tell me what do you want already!" "Gee, I just want to help her with the animals! Twilight herself said to me that I can do that to gain some bits!" "Fine, then...BUT...I'll be watching everything from the sky...don't try anything stupid..." She said while flying up and dissapearing in the sky... "Hmph..." I knock on Fluttershy's door... A bunny answers... "Hey there, little guy! I'm looking for Fluttershy, do you know where she is?" He frowns and closes the door on my face, almost hitting the muzzle... "What a friendly little thing..." "ANGEL, THAT'S RUDE! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU TO NOT CLOSE THE DOOR ON OTHER PONIES'S FACES?!" I heard an angry mare shout inside. "Woah..." I say as I raise both of my eyebrows... The door opens, and I see Flutters... She squees... "Hi..." "H-Hello..." "I, uuuhh...I came here to help you with the animals..." "O-Oh...how m-much?" I thought for a while... "How many animals you have?" "Plenty..." "One bit per animal...Is that fair?" "Fair enough, I guess..." "And I'll be here helping until seven o' clock...." "O-Okay..." "So, where are the animals?" "Apart from Angel, the bunny you met, they all live outside..." "They live inside small houses?" "Yes...like the chickens..." "Mmmhmm, and they are?" "Well, chickens, squirrels, beavers, various birds, butterflies, deers, raccoons, foxes, porcupines, moles, skunks-" "Okay, okay, I get it...a lot..." "Yes..." "Well, if I follow what I said, that...would cost a fortune..." "Y-Yeah..." "Hmmm...well, I'll be a nice guy and charge for each specie..." "Okay..." "So...care to show them to me?" "Sure..." --- After showing me them all, I had to take care of each single one of them, with food, water, playing and various other things. After two hours, I was exhausted. I was about to sleep with atleast three foxes on my chest, until one of them licked my face... "Wha-Oh..." I shove it off gently of myself and I get up... "I'll be going, you three don't fight...specially you, mister Cuddles..." I go back to the cottage and I knock at the door... Flutters attended again, with a sack of bits in her mouth... She gently puts them on the ground... "T-Thank you..." "The pleasure is mine..." I say as I bite the sack of bits and I wave goodbye... --- At home, I threw the bits on the table and immediatelly jumped on my bed, digging my head on the pillow... But then, I open my eyes again... I can't sleep... No...I can't sleep... I must stay awake... I jumped off the bed, but then... I feel something hitting my head from the inside... It throws it in various directions, like if someone was throwing rocks at my skull... Suddenly... I feel different... I...I can't feel myself... My legs gone numb...My whole body was gone numb... Yet...It was still moving...But I can't control it... I just could observe...as I go to the drawner and I put on a vest and a rabbit mask...And then I go to the cupboard and grab a cleaver and shove it inside the vest's pocket... I leave the hotel and I head to the hospital... "No...No, no, no, no, not her! PLEASE, NOT HER!" I try to scream, but I can't control my mouth... I entered the hospital through a backdoor that only staff could access. I went upstairs and hid behind a desk... And...I saw her coming... Autumn... Carrying a clipboard with her mouth... Why... I jumped out and I tackled her... "I-I'm sorry Autumn..." I thought to myself... But...I just jammed the thing in her forehead... I...I really couldn't do anything... Episode 6. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *Angel closing the door on Skyblack is a reference to the second original Breath episode where Angel did the same but actually hit Skyblack in the face. Category:Reboot